The Original Family at Hogwarts
by Danger Diamond
Summary: We've all heard about the Original Witch Esther and her children but what about her family before them. What family did Esther come from? Why does she attend Hogwarts? Maybe because she's a Malfoy that has just got her letter. Meanwhile the Mikaelsons have been transported to when Esther goes into her first year and have to attend Hogwarts as well and there is also the Dark Lord.


In the most busiest, loud and supernatural city of them all; Freya Mikaelson was reading the most interesting book she had ever read. She was originally trying to find a way to stop Marcel from drinking the serum that Vincent gave him that was extracted from Aurora's heart.

They had awoken Rebekah, with Kol not wanting anything to do with them and Klaus on an emotional rocketship since Cami's death so they needed another original on their side and she thought that maybe she could talk some sense into Marcel.

Speaking of Rebekah she had just walked in.

"So have you found found anything?" She asked.

"I found a picture of an 11 year old version of our mother in a school uniform." Freya answered.

Rebekah's face turned into an expression of confusion as she walked over and snatched the photo out of Freya's hand and looked at it for a bit. It was a girl, she was blond, she was wearing black robes with a stripped tie. She turned it around to look at the back that read _Esther Malfoy First Year._ "Bloody Hell." was all Rebekah could say.

 **The Malfoy Manor (1000 years ago)**

Esther Malfoy was a member of the pureblood family of Malfoy. She had just turned eleven and she was excited yet nervous as today was the day she would get her Hogwarts letter to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her brother Draco already went to Hogwarts he was going into his fourth year while she would only be in the first. She wondered what house she would be in. Her mother said Slytherin for sure in a calm sweet tone while her father threatened her to be in Slytherin.

An owl flew inside from her window and dropped the Hogwarts letter into her lap. Esther couldn't hold her grin in, she smiled as wide as her mouth could. She opened the letter as fast as she could and read it.

 _Dear Ms Malfoy_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall._

She was so excited she ran down stairs to tell her mother. She didn't even bother to read the next page.

 **New Orleans (Present time)**

Rebekah was stunned she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her mother a thousand years ago in a school uniform. She didn't even know they existed that far back ago. She wondered about type of school it was, since her mother never mentioned it and it looked mondern. Rebekah was more than confused; she was curious but they had to focus on the task at hand which was making sure Marcel doesn't drink the serum or if he does finding a way to defeat him.

"Marcel is not an idiot, he has most likely already taken the serum and now you Elijah have doomed us all." She heard the raging voice of Klaus scream from the compound.

Her and Freya left the picture and went to where the emotional hybrid was screaming and when they got there they could see Klaus more emotional as if he was loosing everone he cared about.

"What happened?" She asked scared to know the answer.

"Elijah killed Marcel." Klaus answered with tears in his eyes. "He ripped his heart out and threw his body in the lake."

"Oh God." She replied. Her and Marcel had been close intimatly and now that he;s dead or possibly dead in case he took the serum let a pain come in contact with her heart.

"I did it for our family." Elijah defended. "Family above all."

"I almost got him to back down." Klaus admitted.

"Hold on, the reason I was here was to talk some sense into Marcel but it seems you two went to do that and failed while me and Freya have been looking through blasted books." She interupted with the sight of frustraction painted on her face.

And before any time had passed they were all argueing including Freya, they were coming up with plans and throwing away plans. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently all the Mikaelson family members that were there began to slip and slide and fall. Freya found a pole and held onto it. Klaus raced up the stairs towards the railings and held onto to them. Rebekah held onto the bannister of the stairs and Elijah found another pole.

In the middle of the floor of the compound some sort of portal opening up the Mikaelsons were holding on trying not to fall in.

"You guys better have a good explanate-" They could hear Kol demanding from a distance but was cut short as thay saw him on the ground getting sucked into the portal with only the ground as support to stop him but it didn't help as he got pulled in screaming.

The ground began to shake more violently than it already was and Klaus got thrown of the railing and landed directly into the portal. The rest of the siblings looked at each other with worried expressions, just then Rebekah's hands slipped and she was also dragged into the portal.

Freya's hand were sweating but she did her best to hold on she tried a spell to close the portal but it didn't work. At this moment her hands failed her and they slipped of the pole causing her to fall to the ground and be the next victim of the portal. Elijah not long after willingly let the portal take him to wherever.

 **Diagon Alley (1000 years ago)**

The Original family woke up and found themselves in a busy british looking town.

"What the bloody hell?" They all asked except Elijah never used the word 'bloody'.

Freya then noticed a sign that said _'Diagon Alley'._


End file.
